Lesser Gods
Most folk of Scy’kadia pay homage to one of the greater deities, yet there are cultures that choose to worship less prominent beings. These include heroic ancestors, potent elementals, or ancient dragons. Some might even be Gods in truth, unacknowledged by the rest of the world, whilst others are surely the delusions of crazed minds. Our currently approved Lesser Gods include: Elementals Ashkhet the Eternal Aspects: Earth, Endurance, Defense Symbol: Obsidian Earth endures, and not unlike the stones and dunes, Ashkhet bears the brunt of all that affects Scy’kadia, and remains. Ashket teaches its followers to defend and regenerate all lands in which they live, defending them from unnecessary and unnatural harm. Not to be mistaken as a pacifist, Ashkhet understands that oftentimes the best Defence is usually a good Offence, and it’s Devotees are the instruments of Nature’s Wrath. More than most, they understand the true cycle of life. (Credit: Written by Archer Witkowski, approved by Scy'kadia Admin Team.) Annwn of the Lakes Aspects: Water, Restoration, Tranquility Symbol: A vial of clear, pure water Arkhosian legend tells of a benevolent Nymph who comes to those who sit upon the shores of great lakes, lifting the spirits of those who seek her blessing, known to her followers as Annwn. Water is the giver of life, and it is the duty of Priests of Annwn to provide water, sanctuary and aid to any in need, of any alignment or any nature. Their true neutrality often sees them accused of cowardice, but woe betide any who turn their ire toward the devotees of Annwn, who quickly learn that Water can take life with the same ease as it gives it. (Credit: Written by Archer Witkowski, approved by Scy'kadia Admin Team.) FuLian the Traveller Aspects: Air, Speed, Wisdom Symbol: A Fan or Feather On the highest peaks, the ends of deep valleys, and on outcroppings of cliffs, you will find Shrines to FuLian, an Elemental revered by it’s followers as the Oracle on the Wind who Hears and Sees all. Clerics of the Wind are known through Scy’kadia as Nomads, Diviners, Mystics and Travelers, who seek to understand the world as FuLian does, sharing their wisdom freely as they pass through it. FuLian's followers are most prolific in Lo'Quai, a traditionally self-imposed isolated realm. FuLian actively urges it's followers to wander Scy'kadia in search of knowledge and secrets. (Credit: Written by Archer Witkowski, approved by Scy'kadia Admin Team.) Okaaz, Guardian of the Rivers Aspects: Water, Change, Protection Symbol: A small, medium and large water droplet A spirit of a long dead creature who swore to protect the rivers and it's inhabitants from harm. Any who takes more than they need or damages the rivers and their immediate surroundings will draw the wrath of Okaaz and their followers. They provide help to those who are injured and in need, and grant some power to those who wish to help protect the rivers and the creatures who use them. Those who are kind to the rivers may spot or even come into contact with the benevolent spirit. (Credit: Written by Jamie Domenici, approved by Scy'kadia Admin Team.) Vulcestus, the Flamelord Aspects: Fire, Strength, Rebirth Symbol: Any symbol depicting Flames From campfires to raging volcanoes, lowly hearths to palatial braziers, Vulcestus is believed by it’s acolytes to dwell within all flames across Scy’kadia. A Lesser Deity, it’s priests espouse that Death is a natural part of Life, however is not the end. That through fury and flames, all can walk a path of perpetual improvement, be reborn and ascend. Cults of Vulcestus were once common among the Thaedian Legions, though it's Priests were not. (Credit: Written by Archer Witkowski, approved by Scy'kadia Admin Team.) Ancestral Spirits The Elder Spirits After losing their once great kingdom of Rhuul to disease and aggressive neighbors, The Rhuu have by and large turned their backs on the Greater Gods, feeling betrayed by their inaction. Instead they honor ancestral spirits, who have guided the folk of the Serpent Marshes for longer than any can remember. * Osud - The leader of the three spirits, and maid of fate. Osud offers protection to those who risk the use of Magic, particularly the matriarchal druid chieftains of the Rhuu. She also favors women who fight for their kin, and is depicted as a fierce shield maiden. Her favored weapons are the sword and shield. * Potzim - The keeper of law and stories, Potzim is revered by tacticians and sages. His wisdom is sought by Rhuu leaders in times when planning is considered key. He is depicted as a vine covered elder, oft followed by crows, and his favored weapon is the spear. * Zvire - The spirit of beasts. He is revered by woad-daubed Rhuu berserkers, and blesses those who prevent animals from suffering. He is depicted as both a wild-man clad in bear skin, and as a spectral bear. His favored weapons are a pair of axes. The Soul of Valar After many years of civil war and the ravages of foul necromancy, the isle of Valar has spawned a strange anomaly. The souls of those who fight to keep the island free from oppression do not seem to pass into Nether as they should... rather they are drawn back to Valar, joining a ghostly host, an amalgamation of trapped Valarian heroes who reach out to their surviving kin; providing them with advice, warnings, and healing power. Ancient Dragons Our Ashborn players are generally secretive about their scaly masters... thus, not much is known except to the cultists themselves. You'll have to discover more during gameplay! Other Deities The Kraken Sailors across Scy'kadia mutter prayers to the fickle twins N'ray and N'rord as they set sail, yet in the Kraken Reach Isles a new religion has been brewing... led by priests and priestesses adorned with tentacles and other aquatic mutations, the cult of The Kraken preaches that greed is not only honest, but should be embraced above all other vices. Driven by their devotion to take, and take, and take, the ships that sail under a Kraken flag appear greatly laden with plunder compared to their piratical peers... a fact which helps to attract new crew (those who are not simply press-ganged). As for The Kraken itself, the deific beast is described as a much larger version of it's beaked kin, with hundreds of tentacles and dozens of mouths. As well as mutations, it bestows upon it's followers the ability to create items dripping with Ruinous energy. This has led some to believe the Kraken is a Greater Demon... but the truth remains to be seen. Tulnir Aspects: Travel, Commerce, Endurance Symbol: A silver horse Idolized primarily throughout the Crosslands, Frael and Thaedia, Tulnir's followers are almost universally travellers, traders and craftsfolk. Moving from village to town to city, seemingly with no rhyme or reason, and when asked why simply stating "Because how you get there is the more important part". Shrines to Tulnir are found beside roads and pathways, often in the form of small lean-to stables and shelters, tended to by the travellers that pass by and open to one and all in friendship. Tulnir's followers all claim to have encountered their Guide in a time of need. Reports vary as to its appearance. Some say it is a large beast of burden, several feet tall with bulky muscles and power beyond reckoning, while others still claim to have ridden them across vast deserts as fast as lightning, and all manner of imageries in between. All anecdotes however have one thing in common, that Tulnir is the colour of Mercury, and as such the depiction of silvered horses more often than not herald the presence of Tulnir's herd.